How many licks does it take....
by Trunks1
Summary: Asking that age old question. Relena bashing(though Relena supports shouldn't have much to worry about), Yaoi Implications, and all that other good stuff.


Notes: I don't own Gundam Wing. I own a Gundam Wing calender, but that's about it..  
I also don't own the tootsie pop people or any thing else but this story. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
How many licks does it take?  
  
  
  
  
Trunks: Welcome all! I will be your author and narrator for this evening, so pull  
up a chair and get comfy! Today, we will be seeing exactly how many licks  
it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop. And to help us, we've brought  
in the cast of Gundam Wing to help ^_^ lets get started!  
  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
Wufei: This is injustice...  
  
Trunks: Wufei, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
Wufei: Tootsie pops are weak, Rock candy is the only candy with justice!  
  
Trunks: -_-;  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
Trunks: Duo, how many licks does it-  
  
Duo: CANDY! *eats the candy without even taking the wrapper off*  
  
Trunks: Not yet!  
  
______________________________  
  
Trunks: Relena, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
Relena: *begins lecturing the tootsie pop on how fighting is wrong*  
  
Trunks: Just give me a number!  
  
Relena: Eating it would be wrong, because that would not be peace with the tootsie pop!  
  
Trunks: Eat the damn thing!  
  
Relena: *continues lecturing*  
  
Trunks: *mumbles* bitch...  
  
________________________________  
  
  
Trunks: Heero, how many licks does it take blah blah blah. You get the drill..  
  
Heero: *thinks that Relena has touched the tootsie pop* Omae o korosu  
  
Trunks: Wha-  
  
Heero: *shoots tootsie pop*  
  
Duo: Noooooo!! How could you?! *sniff* You killed it..  
  
Heero: ...  
  
_________________________________  
  
Trunks: Trowa, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Trunks: Trowa?...  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Trunks: ...  
_________________________________  
  
Trunks: Dorothy, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
Dorothy: *accidently hits the tootsie pop with her eyebrows, breaking it* Oops..  
  
Trunks: Can we get another tootsie pop out here?  
  
Dorothy: Prepare to die!  
  
Trunks: Ahhh! *runs from Dorothy's eyebrows*  
___________________________________  
  
Trunks: Quatre, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
Quatre: *picks candy up and licks it*  
  
[2 hours later]  
  
Trunks: *snore*  
  
Quatre: 2031.  
  
Trunks: Huh?  
______________________________________  
  
Trunks: Une, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
Une: *puts the tootsie pop and silver platter and takes it to Treize*  
  
Trunks: ...Memo to self...Next time, select differen't cast..  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Trunks: Zechs, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
Zechs: *eats candy and then starts to fly* BIRD MAN!!!  
  
Trunks: Deffiently need to pick a differen't cast..  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Trunks: Treize, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
Treize: *finishing off the tootsie pop that Une brought him* 300.  
  
Trunks: But Quatre said that it took 2031.  
  
Une: *gets out huge hammer* M.R. TREIZE IS NEVER WRONG!  
  
Trunks: AHHHH!!! *runs from Une*  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Trunks: Hilde, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
Hilde: I don't know.  
  
Trunks: o_O;  
  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
Trunks: Yes, next time I will get a new cast..One that is more efficient! Where are   
Heero and Duo?  
  
Quatre: *looks at closet* You don't want to know.  
  
  
Wufei: *gets nosebleed*  
  
Trunks: I have the sudden urge to write yaoi..  
  
Wufei: *runs out to get tissues*  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Trunks: Say goodnight, everyone!  
  
Quatre: Good night!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
